IE GO Live Start Halloween Special
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Two-shot chapters. Only a few more days till Halloween and the Halloween concert by the Prism Stars. However, their center, Hiwamiya Tyka refused to star on the show? But why? Read and find out! I know suck summary and its a little bit early for Halloween. Rated T for safety. Please Review.


**Spring: Welcome to my Halloween Special everyone~!**

**Akara: Your doing a Halloween special?**

**Spring: Hai! And for this special story, the center of the story is... Hiwamiya Tyka who belongs to Number 01 Astral~!**

**Tyka: Why me?**

**Spring: Because I said so! Now disclaimer~!**

**Tyka: SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO or the OCs except Akara, Akoro, and Aruto.**

**Spring: Enjoy~!**

* * *

**~A few Days Before the Halloween Concert~**

"I'm going to be the center for this year's Halloween concert?" Tyka inquired.

"Hai. Since your stage clothes are based on fantasies, I decided that for this Halloween concert you'll be the center for the concert, Tyka." Aruto said.

Tyka and Aruto were at the Shining Prism Arena along with the rest of the Prism Stars and Queens. Their were talking about for this year's Halloween concert, Tyka was chosen to be the center of the concert.

"Isn't it great, Ty-chan?" Akara said.

"Omedeto~, Ty-chan~!" Momo congrats to Tyka.

"He~, your the center for this year's Halloween?" Yanagi said in a sarcastic tone.

"Since Shi-chan is usually the main center in every Halloween, it will be great that we have something new." Karma said.

"At least we have our new center for this year's Halloween." added Tori.

Shiranui pouted when her teammates teased her about being the center for every Halloween.

"I'm sorry." Tyka said as she walks towards the door, "But I refused to be the center for the concert..." and walks away while closing the door shut, leaving everyone in shocked.

"I'll go talk to her." Akara excused herself as she follows Tyka.

**~At the Hospital~**

The sun was setting and Tyka was at the hospital along with Akara, who simply followed Tyka to convinced her to be the center for this Halloween concert. They went to Yuriy's room and Akara told Yuriy that Aruto chose Tyka to be the center for this year's Halloween concert.

"Ah, so your the main center for the Halloween concert. Congratulation, Ty-chan." Yuriy said.

"But I refused to be the center." Tyka protested.

"Why?" Yuriy inquired.

"Well-" Tyka began as she saw something moving from the window. It was a shadow and it leaped off from it made Tyka screeched and starts clinging on Akara.

"Kya!" Tyka screamed.

"T-Ty-chan... That's just a bird..." Akara said as she points the bird that is flying away.

"Really?" Tyka give out a sigh and released Akara.

"Oh, naruhodo." Yuriy said while grinning at his sister.

Tyka blushed and looks away.

"I-I enjoy Halloween, but I get scared of something that jumps out of the shadows or scary surprises..." Tyka's voice trailed off.

"That's why she always keeps on clinging on me when she's scared. Like I'm her knight and shining armor." Akara said with a smile.

"Aka-chan!" Tyka protest while her blush increased by embarassment.

Yuriy laughed when his sister is getting embarrass. Just then, Akoro entered the room.

"Aka-chan. Tyka. Visiting hours is over." Akoro informed the two girls.

"Hai, Onii-san." Akara said as she stands up from her seat while Tyka follows her lead and they both head out the door right before Yuriy called out, "Aka-chan, please protect my cute little sister from danger!"

It made Tyka blushed madly with embarrassment and Akara laughed.

**~The Next Day at Raimon~**

Momo had dragged Akara, Tyka, Mamera, and Miyuki to the Raimon soccer club building.

"Why are we here at Raimon for, Momo-chan?" Mamera asked the small pinkette.

"We're inviting the Raimon team, Kidou-san, and Papa to the concert, silly!" Momo exclaimed.

"But why?" Miyuki inquired.

Before Miyuki gets a answer from Momo, the small pinkette had already went through the door. The other four girls did the same, but as they entered they saw a white ghost right in front of us.

"Kyaaa!" Mamera and Akara screamed.

"A ghost?!" Miyuki exclaimed while pointing the ghost.

Tyka hold herself from screaming when seeing the ghost but failed.

"Ahhhh!" Tyka screamed in the top of her lungs as she holds Akara in dear life.

"Eh? What's wrong?" a voice ranged as the ghost was moves away only to see Tenma and Hikaru holding the ghost over their heads.

The girls sighed in relief when they saw Tenma and Hikaru.

"Oh it's just Tenma-kun and Hikaru-kun." Mamera said.

"You guys scared us." Miyuki added.

"Ahaha we're sorry. We didn't mean to." Hikaru apologized.

"Momo had just enter the room so we thought that you guys had come to visit us." Tenma explained.

"Souka, demo what's with the ghost that your guys are holding?" Akara asked the two first-years while pointing at the ghost their holding.

"Oh that. Why don't we show you inside?" Tenma suggested as all the 6 people, except Tyka who is still holding Akara, went inside the soccer clubroom.

Inside the room, everything was filled with ghosts, bats, chandeliers, anything that is related to Halloween stuff. There's a few pumpkins on each table and on the floors as decoration that are been carved as Jack o Lanterns. Skull-shaped candles were being lit up to lighten the room. Skeletons were held either in the wall or standing on it. Tombstones are scattered around the room.

"Are you guys doing some sort of haunted house?" Mamera inquired as she looks at the skeleton.

"They looked amazing." Akara complimented as she looks at the Jack o Lanterns.

"And beautiful, too." added Miyuki.

"They're alright..." Tyka said as she looks up at the ceiling with bats on them.

"Yeah, we're doing a haunted house." Tenma said.

"Every Halloween, we usually do a haunted house." Hikaru explained.

The girls nodded. Little did Tyka knew that something is lurking behind her. By just one tap on the shoulder, Tyka cringed and let out a scream.

"Ahhh!" Tyka screamed as she flung herself on Akara.

The navy-blue haired girl started to panic as she keeps clinging on Akara. Everyone except Akara sweat dropped by Tyka's out of character.

"What's wrong?" a voice ringed.

Everyone turned to see where the voice is at and finds Tsurugi wearing a vampire costume. But it's not just Tsurugi, everyone in Raimon including the managers and coaches were all wearing some Halloween costumes. Even Momo is wearing a Halloween costume.

"Minna, are those costumes for the haunted house?" Mamera asked the team.

"Yeah, we're almost finished it." Kariya said. He's wearing a mummy costume.

"Sugoi, all of your costumes looks great!" Miyuki complimented the costumes their wearing.

"You think so?" Midori inquired. She's wearing a Medusa costume.

The four girls nodded.

"But Tyka, why are you screaming when Tsurugi tapped your shoulder?" Shindou asked the navy-haired girl who is still clinging on Akara. He's wearing a black phantom costume.

"And clinging on Akara like that?" added Kirino. He also wears the same vampire costume as Tsurugi, except that he put his hair down.

Tyka looked at Akara and finds herself holding the scarlet-haired girl. She pulls back and blush in embarrassment.

"B-because... because..." Tyka's voice trailed off.

"Ty-chan gets scared when something that jumps out of the shadows or scary surprises." Akara tells everyone on what is Tyka going to say.

"Aka-chan!" Tyka protested.

"Ty-chan.. scared?" Momo looked at Tyka curiously. She's wearing a Loli Gothic-style doll costume.

"Un. It happened when we first trick-or-treating together." Akara told everyone.

_~Flashback~_

_"Nee Ty-chan, which house are we going next?" a 4-year old Akara asked the 6-year old Tyka. Akara was wearing a pink princess costume_ _while Tyka wears a cute kitty costume._

_It was dark out and Akara and Tyka were trick-or treating together since their brothers were at the hospital._

_"Well..." Tyka was cut off by the sounds of the bushes. Something comes out of the bushes and Tyka let out of a shriek._

_"Ahhhh!" Tyka flung herself to Akara in fear._

_"Ty-chan, it's just the cat." Akara said while pointing at the cat that had jumped out of the bush._

_"Nya~..."_

_"Oh, a cat..." Tyka sighed in relief._

_~End of the Flashback~_

After Akara finished the story, some of them had put their hands on their mouth preventing them from laughing at Tyka. Tyka was blushing in embarrassment when she remembers what Akara had told.

"So after that, Tyka has a habit on clinging on you when she got scared." Endou said. He's wearing a Frankenstein costume.

Akara nodded 'yes'.

"Ever since then, Ty-chan always get closer to me when she's scared." Akara continued, "But more importantly, have you guys heard about the Halloween concert?"

"Yes, the Prism Stars usually put up a a concert for every holidays." Kidou answered. He's wearing a scientist costume.

"Oh yeah! I forgot why I'm here!" Momo face-palmed herself making everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyways, we were wondering if you guys can come and watch us." Miyuki said.

"Are you kidding? Of course we can!" Tenma said in excitement and everyone else nod in agreement.

"Who's the center for the concert this time?" Sangoku asked. He's wearing a zombie costume.

Akara, Momo, Miyuki, and Mamera pointed to Tyka saying, "Tyka is the center."

"I'm not going to." Tyka said.

"Why~? Is it because your scared~?" Kariya grinned but cringed when Tyka gave him a death glare and walks away.

"Kariya, look what you did!" Scolded Kirino.

"Hey, it's true!" Kariya protests.

While Kirino and Kariya were arguing, Tsurugi is pondering about something and Akara is doing the same thing.

"What are you two thinking about?" Tenma asked the navy-haired boy and the scarlet-haired girl.

After a few mintutes of thinking, Tsurugi and Akara said, "I got it!" at the same time. They both look at each other and smiled.

"Looks like we have the same idea, nee Kyousuke-kun?" Akara asked and Tsurugi nodded 'yes'.

"What idea?" Shindou inquired.

Akara and Tsurugi told everyone about what were they thinking. After listening their idea, everyone say that's a great idea and start planning on what they'll be doing until the concert.

* * *

**Spring: It was supposed to be a one-shot but since I made it longer so it will be a two-shot. So I hope you enjoy it. And I know it's a bit early for Halloween, but hey gotta be prepared!**

**Review, comment, suggestions, tips, anything in that review box! But no flames! Bye~!**


End file.
